


attempting

by ninejs



Series: Moments [2]
Category: The Legend of Zelda: Hyrule Warriors
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-21
Updated: 2015-04-21
Packaged: 2018-03-25 01:47:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3792025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ninejs/pseuds/ninejs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cia sucks in a breath, and watches as her empire falls, as the rug is pulled out from under her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	attempting

**Author's Note:**

  * For [GrayFeather](https://archiveofourown.org/users/GrayFeather/gifts).



> my lesbians. i guess this is self-cest, huh. i'll go and tag that now.  
> also, for lydia, i guess?? mainly because we're like the only two people who ship this and we haven't talked about hw in a while. so i wrote this and just... yeah. for you, i guess, lol.  
> please enjoy, everyone.  
> usual disclaimer, don't sue me, i am poor, high school student who can only pay you in tears.

Cia sucks air in through her teeth. There's a slide in power, and it's clearly  _not_ just a simple stroke of luck, it's always been there. Cia has always known, somewhere in her soul, that she would fail. That she wouldn't be able to give Link to Lana, or worse, to herself. She just wanted Lana to have the boy of her -  _their -_ dreams, to make her happy, to please the pretty, petite girl.

But she couldn't.

Somewhere, not so far deep down, somewhere in the back of her mind, in the front of her heart, she had always known it would end up like this. All she can do, now, though, is take a breath and watch as her empire falls, and feel the rug being pulled out from under her feet, and fall to the ground, shattering everything in her body. It's time to fall, to go away, to disappear and just let go --

But then, a pair of arms catch her. And those eyes are staring into Cia's own, and Lana's crying, and it's probably then that Cia realizes that the reason she had been doing this was not for an empire, not for some silly boy, but for the beautiful girl holding her.

It's a shame that she only realized it now. Lana's eyes bear into hers, again, and then, Cia disappears, leaving behind the girl she loved, who probably didn't love her back.

But hey. 

At least she tried. 


End file.
